gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jade Street
Jade Street is an one-way street in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, located in Algonquin, Liberty City. Description .]] The one way street runs five blocks west-to-east. It is located in the central region of Algonquin and passes through the areas of Westminster, The Meat Quarter, The Triangle and Easton, before terminating at the entrance to an apartment complex in Presidents City on Albany Avenue. It also runs along the edge of Star Junction, passing many of the Star Junction attractions, despite not technically being part of the district, but serving as the border between The Triangle and Star Junction. Jade Street is filled with stores and shops, as well as various landmarks, including the Daily Globe Building, GetaLife Building, Zirconium Building, Bawsaq Building, and Bismarck Avenue Building. It is also home to the Easton Medical Center and the Liberty City Services Recruiting Center in Star Junction. It has access to the Denver-Exeter Pedestrian Walkway which connects to Kunzite Street. At its western-most intersection, the street connects directly to Union Drive West, providing access to Galveston Avenue, before continuing onto Frankfort Avenue slightly further north, and then continuing onto Denver-Exeter Avenue further south. The road serves as a east-bound diversion for south-bound traffic on Columbus Avenue at the construction site which blocks off Columbus Avenue between Jade and Iron Street completely. In GTA Chinatown Wars, the road appears in a similar form, however the east-end cul-de-sac is committed and instead continues on, connecting with Union Drive East. Intersections Landmarks *Columbus Avenue-Jade Street Building (corner of Jade Street and Columbus Avenue) *GetaLife Building (corner of Jade Street and Columbus Avenue) *Bismarck Avenue Building (on the Jade Street and Bismarck Avenue intersection) *Zirconium Building (on the corner of Jade Street and Columbus Avenue) *Bawsaq Building (corner of Jade Street and Burlesque) *Liberty City Services Recruiting Center (corner of Jade Street and Denver-Exeter Avenue) *Easton Medical Center (corner of Jade Street and Bismarck Avenue) ColumbusAvenueJadeStreetBuilding-GTAIV.png|Columbus Avenue-Jade Street Building, The Triangle. GetaLifeBuilding-GTAIV.png|Getalife Building, Easton. BismarckAvenueBuilding-GTAIV.jpg|Bismarck Avenue Building, Easton. ZirconiumBuilding-GTAIV.png|Zirconium Building, Lancet. BawsaqBuilding-GTAIV.png|Bawsaq Building, Star Junction. LCServicesRecruitingCenter-GTAIV.jpg|Bawsaq Building, Star Junction. LancetHospitalCenter-GTAIV.png|Easton Medical Center, Lancet. Businesses *FMA Park Systems - access to main parking lot center on Galveston Avenue. FMAParkSystems-GTAIV-Building.jpg|FMA Park Systems, Westminster. Bugs/Glitches *Due to the extremely short span between its intersection with Burlesque and Denver-Exeter Avenue (each road being short of 2 car lengths a part), traffic can often become stuck, particularly when passing the first traffic light as it is turning to red. As there is no traffic light after Denver-Exeter Avenue, traffic queuing at the Burlesque intersection on Jade Street becomes "confused" and remains stuck until interfered with by the player or leaving the area completely. The same occurs on Lorimar Street, it being a mirror of Jade Street, as well as various other short streets across the city.https://youtu.be/F-45p5bCUTs?t=67 - an example of the bug during a time-lapse video (1:07 - 1:16), passing several hours of in-game time. References Navigation }} de:Jade Street es:Jade Street pl:Jade Street ru:Джейд-стрит Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA IV Category:Streets in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Streets in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Locations in GTA Chinatown Wars in Algonquin